


Poker Night

by The_Anwarrior



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Game Night, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: Some of the crew members meet at Gil’s apartment for poker night.





	Poker Night

Ryder wasn’t thrilled at the thought of potentially having her wife flaunt about half-naked in front of the crew, but when she looked over to see Suvi smiling and laughing, she decided to loosen up. Everyone around the table knew practically everything about everybody by now, so at the very least, Sara felt comfortable with the people surrounding them.

“Okay, I’ll deal this time, then we go in a clockwise rotation.” Gil instructed as he shuffled the cards in his hand. “I’m not dealing every time.”

PeeBee scrambled in with a pan of brownies. “Look what I’ve got!” She called in a singsongy tune.

“ _Brownies_?” Vetra narrowed her eyes at the asari and interrogated her. “ _You_ made brownies? Are they edible?”

PeeBee waltzed Over to the poker table and placed the pan down in the middle. “Of course they’re edible. Liam helped me.”

Sara and Vetra traded cautious looks to each other and decided to hold off on trying them until someone else did, first.

“You can’t put that here, this is where the pot goes!” Gil groaned and gestured towards the brownies.

“Well, use a pan instead.” PeeBee teased and slapped her leg in laughter. “Oh, I crack myself up.”

The engineer darted and narrowed his eyes at the asari in disdain. He picked up the pan of sweets and pushed them in Jaal’s direction. “Here, try one.”

The angaran seemed considerably reluctant to even touch the pan before asking what they were.

“They’re chocolate sweets.” Suvi answered. “Brownies are really good, Jaal. Try one.” Suvi’s sweet smile put Jaal at ease as he reached out a hand to try the treat.

Sara and Vetra glued their eyes on Jaal to watch for any coughing, crying or signs of death. “Get ready to do CPR, Sara. Lexi isn’t here.” Vetra whispered as Sara nodded her head in confirmation.

“Guys!” PeeBee whined. “My Brownies are good, they won’t kill anyone, jeeze. Jaal, tell ‘em.” PeeBee shifted her eyes from Vetra and Sara over to the angaran and watched him swallow his first bite.

Jaal took his time chewing and taking in every flavor. Never having had chocolate before, his introduction seemed more than pleasant. “‘Brownies’ you say?” He watched as several of his crew mates nodded their heads. “Brownies are my new favorite food.” He stated while moving in for a second bite.

The crew chuckled and led Sara and Vetra to grow surprised. If anyone were to make brownies, PeeBee would be their last guess to do so. Each of the team members reached in for a brownie and indulged while Gil went over final instructions.

“Oh, also, PeeBee reminded me.” Suvi started. “Lexi told me she might stop by for a round or two if she finishes early, but she’s busy.” Suvi finished up her final bite and took a look at her hand.

Gil sneered and mirrored Suvi’s actions. “Yeah, right. Excuses. Lexi is too straight-laced to slum it with us. She’d never partake in such ‘crass activities’.” He said, playfully mocking the Doctor. “Who can blame her? I don’t know if I’d play a game I know I’d lose, either.”

Vetra set her hand back down on the table and waited for their final player to arrive. “Where the hell is Liam?”

“Have no fear, your hero is here.” A disembodied voice appeared from the front door of Gil’s apartment. Liam turned around the corner of the door and made his first appearance of the evening.

Each of the faces of the group folded in a cocktail of confusion and amusement. Gil nearly fell out of his chair in laughter. “Good God, man, what are you wearing?” He laughed, asking the question the whole crew wanted to know.

Liam showed up wearing several layers of clothing. Over his usual wardrobe, Liam added two jackets, an extra pair of socks, and an extra pair of pants. Kosta ran his eyes over his apparel and answered with his prepared excuse. “What? I’m cold.”

PeeBee sniggered while running her eyes over her cards. “Yeah, if ‘cold’ is code for ‘really bad at poker and scared to get naked.’”

Liam toddled over to the table and sat down with a grin. “Jokes on you, ‘cause where I’m from, that’s exactly what ‘cold’ means.”

With Kosta’s untimely arrival, Brodie decided to go over the final instructions once more in order to be clear. The group made decisions about exactly what counted as articles of clothing, such as jewelry, which didn’t count. Decision- making also included in which order clothing had to be removed. With all of the questions out of the way, the poker game commenced.

Suvi sipped on her first beer, trying to get in the groove of the game and loosen up. She had played poker several times before and discovered she was average. Never before had she played anything that had the word ‘strip’ in front of it, however. She was a touch nervous, but ultimately, she was excited to make new memories with her friends.

Sara, Gil and Vetra were grounded in their comfort zone. Each of the players felt experienced enough to know they had a decent chance in winning. Gil had played strip poker more times than he could count, though it was Sara’s second time, and Vetra’s first time playing strip poker. How different could it be? Poker without clothes didn’t deviate from the rules of regular poker.

PeeBee was a decent card player, though she didn’t care either way. She was up for anything that involved beer and fun.

Jaal had proven himself a capable player of the game, as well. He didn’t entirely know the reason for taking off their clothes, but Jaal wasn’t ashamed of any part of his body so much so, he welcomed the odd rule.

Liam was smart enough to know his weaknesses and accept them. He knew by far he was the worst player in the pot. At first, Kosta was reluctant to even show up, but there was a loophole. If there was plenty of preparation beforehand, he could increase his chances in keeping some of his clothes on

The Asari of the group mischievously rubbed her hands together in true, Pelessaria fashion. Once everyone had finished their first brownie, she decided to make an announcement. With each of the crew members silently scanning over their cards, she cleared her throat.

PeeBee led with asking the crew’s opinions on the sweets. Once she had her confirmation that they were sincerely enjoyed, she spoke up. “I’m glad everyone here liked the brownies. I just want to share the secret recipe that makes it so good.” She grinned.

“I knew it,” Vetra mumbled under her breath. “Arsenic.” She guessed.

“No.”

With amber eyes shifting over his cards, Gil took a stab at it, too. “Cyanide.”

“No, it’s-”

Suvi joined in, wanting to throw out a guess. “Strychnine?”

“No!” PeeBee scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s Marijuana.”

The crew felt a beat of uneasy silence before reacting. Most of the group had already experienced the effects of marijuana before, excluding Suvi and Jaal. No one had much to say about PeeBee’s surprise prank. In truth, Sara was a tad thankful. It had been a while since she felt the soothing effects she needed.

Vetra snickered slightly and continued to look over her cards. “This should be fun, then.”

Jaal no longer was able to maintain the calmness he was faking. “Is marijuana poisonous?” He whispered to Liam.

Liam sniggered at the angaran’s concern. “Marijuana is a plant that some people use to get high. It has side effects like hunger, laughter, and stuff.”

Ryder looked over to check in on her wife. The redhead was stock-still, declined in her chair and eyes locked on the table. “You good?” Sara smirked.

“I just feel really heavy.” Suvi said. “Like gravity is working overtime to make sure I don’t move.”

PeeBee and Gil felt the effects make their first appearance as they cracked up at Suvi’s experience.

Once everyone came to terms with the effects the evening would bring, the game finally resumed. Thirty minutes in, no one was phased by the fact that Gil was winning. At the very least, each crew member had lost at least one article of clothing, making for an interesting game.

PeeBee placed her hand on the table and devilishly grinned. “Royal flush!” She said, shoving her arrogance all around. “And the shirt comes off!” She pointed her demand towards Suvi who seemed indifferent to the idea of stripping off her top.

Ryder wanted to intervene to keep her friends from seeing too much of Suvi, though she knew how the game worked. Instead of keeping her eyes on her stripping wife, she looked around for other’s reactions. She hated the way PeeBee was obviously enjoying the show.

The asari, who was already shirtless herself, kept her hands on the table and never removed her eyes from Suvi.

“Look at something else.” Sara stoically ordered to PeeBee.

“Ooh, Doctor Anwar!” Liam called. “I think we just found out where your ‘personal’ tattoo is.” Kosta flashed a flirty grin at Suvi, earning him evil side-eye from the Pathfinder.

Suddenly, Suvi giggled at what seemed to be nothing.

Ryder returned her attention back to her wife to investigate. “What happened?” She smirked.

The scientist tried to garner an answer, but continued to laugh instead. She laid her cards face down on the table and covered her mouth with both hands. She grew slightly embarrassed that she was giggling so much, though on the other hand, she didn’t care a bit. “I’m sorry,” she apologized through snickers. “Angarans just look so funny.”

Vetra and PeeBee sputtered and fell into laughter, with Suvi joining in. Sara dropped her jaw in a gaping grin, unsure of how to respond.

Liam narrowed his eyes at the angaran to test the validity of Suvi’s statement. He tracked his eyes up and down a shirtless, confused Jaal and nodded. “You look the the lovechild of a tiny kitten and a jellyfish.”

The women of the crew broke out into laughter for a second time, breaking the record for loudest laugh by PeeBee. Gil chuckled, but couldn’t join in completely, as he was too focused on snacking on the chips that Liam supplied.

“Jellyfish?” Jaal felt the urge to laugh along with everyone, but didn’t quite understand the joke.

Several rounds and many articles of clothing later, an unknown guest entered through the doors of Gil’s apartment.

Lexi walked in ready to make an embarrassment out of Gil. She strode over to the poker table and took in the strong aroma of beer and rolled her eyes. “I’m here to join you.” She announced.

The Scot turned her head to notice Lexi’s expression. “Why so blue, Lexi?” Suvi laughed at her own joke so violently, she snorted, sending the rest of the crew into collective laughter.

“Goddess, Suvi, are you drunk?” She’d expect most of the attendants to be off their rockers, but wouldn’t predict Suvi to let herself get so far.

Suvi moved in to answer, but PeeBee interjected. “Uh, yes! She is.” PeeBee stood up clad in only a pair of white underwear, seeking out the pan of brownies.

Lexi roller her eyes at the sight of a nearly naked PeeBee. “Modest, are we?” She joked with a chuckle.

“Have a brownie, Lexi.” PeeBee offered the pan to the physician and innocently smiled at her.

Lexi’s reluctance swooped in to question the asari. “Who made them?”

PeeBee’s eyes quickly swept over the faces of her team and came up with an answer. “Suvi did.”

Doctor T’Perro drew back a hand to stop from reaching. “Suvi can’t cook.”

“Which is why she had help from Gil!” The Asari slowly answered.

Lexi’s face physically displayed how hesitant she was, but decided to indulge anyway. She took her first bite of the brownie and hummed in satisfaction. “Oh, Liam! Are you winning? You seem to be doing quite well considering your full wardrobe is intact.”

“Yep.” Liam lied.

“That pile there is clothes that he had already removed.” Jaal said while tilting his head over to a heap of clothes. “He bundled up because he’s a terrible poker player.” He chuckled.

Lexi shook away the comments from Jaal and was ready to hash things out with Gil. “Get redressed, Brodie. It’s you and me.”

The engineer stood up and made it known that his socks and shoes were the only clothes missing. “Evidence that I’m the best.”

The physician crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. “Are you scared because I have more degrees than you have fingers?”

Kosta covered his mouth with widened eyes. “Oooh.”

“Fine, lets go.” Gil agreed with a taunting smirk.

The entire crew continued to replace their missing garments and redress themselves only to have to remove them once more. The table was completely reset and Gil briefed Lexi on the rules.

Another half-hour flew by with Lexi and Gil being the only ones that haven’t lost a single piece of clothing.

“By the goddess, why am I so hungry?” Lexi asked, fishing in a near empty bag of chips.

Ryder looked up from her hand and over to Lexi. “Those Brownies are pot brownies.” She casually answered.

Doctor T’Perro cocked a heavy look at Gil. “You added Marijuana to those brownies?”

“It wasn’t me,” Brodie said as he dealt another hand. “PeeBee and Liam made those.”

Lexi looked over to the asari and watched her falling over Vetra in silent laughter. She made a vow to herself to get PeeBee back with twice the punch.

Two hours crawled by to mark the end of the evening. “It’s two in the morning. I have to get Suvi home before she falls out right here.” Sara said.

Lexi stood up, missing her shoes, socks and shirt. “I don’t blame you.” She said with a satisfied smile. “I’m quite tired myself after kicking such sore arse.”

Gil stood up sporting only a pair of gray boxer briefs and began to pick up his missing clothes. “Rematch one day.”

“I’ll gladly kick your tail in poker any day, Brodie.” Lexi beamed.

 

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
